powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Children of Legend
Children of Legend is the third episode of Power Rangers Rebirth: Aftermath. This episode introduces three of the children of Legendary Power Rangers, the son and daughter of Tommy and Kat as well as Kimberly's daughter. It deals with how they grow up without a father, how it affects them and how they can recover from the pain of loss and start over again. It also shows how kids follow the good examples of their parents. This episode shall also introduce other children of legendary rangers. Plot Synopsis Six months after the Malastarian War, we see a young boy wearing his football jersey. On the back is a number six and above it his last name "Oliver". He is Eric, son of Tommy and Kat who is called by his little sister Jen who is only two years younger. He has been through a lot after the war and his mom decided that it would be best that they move to Australia with her. It is a time of reconstruction after Earth is badly damaged after the war. Jen was happy to visit her mother's homeland and live there, however Eric is not happy. Kat kisses his cheek assuring him everything will be fine, yet he stays silent. Once they arrive to their new home in Brisbane, Jen is quick to make a friend, Eric as well. Eric becomes enthusiased with surfing and it all seems that his mother is happy that at least her son is enjoying it for the moment. When it's the first day of school, the two kids seem to make some new friends. But Eric is quick to make enemies as well as he ends up in the principal's office for defending a boy from a group of bullies. That night after school, Kat scolds her son for fighting and urges him to not do it again, otherwise he can forget about his martial arts. Meanwhile in Angel Grove, Kimberly has a heart to heart conversation with her daughter Emily during dinner on why she was not told that her mom was a Power Ranger. Emily is then told that it was to keep her safe, but her mom promises her to be more open in situations like this, because you cannot hide everything from your family. Emily and Kimberly have a close relationship, but Emily misses her father dearly and has to deal with living without him. Each gymnastics competition, Emily is constantly cheered by her mother and deep down realizes that her father is with them in spirit and vows that she will never fail. Two years later, Emily and her mother are practicing their guitar skills together, shopping together and even she is helped with homework by her mom. Back in Australia, Eric has good grades in each subject, but his constant fighting with bullies and those who bully his younger sister continue getting him into trouble making him an even more loose cannon. Kat cannot stand this anymore as she is anguished that now the police are involved after sending a bully to the hospital. Eric is badly reprimanded by his mother, who retorts that they don't defend themselves and nobody does nothing, and he is angered on how his father left him and his sister to die. Kat becomes enraged by that remark and slaps her son who runs to his room saddened, Kat breaks down crying as Jen comforts her. Kimberly then arrives after hearing from Kat. Then, she, Zack, Angela and Billy have a sitdown with Eric and tell him that his father died for him to keep his whole family alive and how martial arts taught him to solve problems by talking and not by becoming a bully to fight against bullying. Billy recalled the time how Bulk and Skull bullied him, but he learned to either push back or talk his way out. Angela told Eric about how she grew up without her father and how she learned to deal with the pain, which prompts Kimberly to say the same coming from divorced parents. And Zack advises Eric to be there for his mom and sister, a good example and not a bully who fights bullies. Eric then goes to a martial arts school, where a sensei teaches him the true meaning of martial arts in the same manner his father was taught. Eric then ceases his ways and becomes more reasonable. Three years later, the family moves back to Angel Grove as Eric goes to the same school his parents went to and meets with Emily and also the children of Jason, Zack, Adam, Aisha and Rocky. Category:Power Rangers Rebirth: Aftermath